Death To All: The Death Chronicals
by blondevil
Summary: My friend wrote this. Everyone dies in some strange way, but it is funny.
1. Chapter 1

HEY! My friend is a freak who I got hooked on Inuyasha, so he wrote these stories... he's kind of strange so everyone in his stories suffer horrible fates...(most of them die... but they die in different ways) but hey I'm bored so I'll put them up!

Disclaimer: All these chapters belong souly to a very disturbed boy who just happens to be my friend. They are directly copied from his stories, grammar mistakes and all. (NOTE: Some commas were changed because they were misplaced, but word would have done that on its own.)

* * *

One day Inuyasha decided to go talk to Kagome. He had something very important to tell her. He walked to her house, and knocked on the door. Kagome opened it and said, "Oh, hello Inuyasha, how are you?"

"Well," Inu replied, "I came to tell you that I've chosen you over Kikyo. I love you much more!" Kagome got very excited.

"Really Inu? Oh I'm so happy! You've really chosen me?" Kagome asked, with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Nope!" Inu replied, "I love Kikyo more! Hahaha!" He took out his sword and stabbed Kagome. Then he ran away laughing.

The next day Inuyasha went to visit Kikyo. He fell down the well and went up to her. "Kikyo, I love you!" he said.

"Really?" Kikyo asked.

"Nope!" said Inu. Then he stabbed her and ran away laughing.

Meanwhile, Sesshy was washing his boa/tail at the Laundromat. Inu decided that since Sesshy hated him, he would kill Sesshy. He snuck into the Laundromat and tried to stab Sesshy. Sesshy jumped out of the way and stabbed Inu in the back. Then Sesshy turned into a dog. He was just about to walk out of the Laundromat when he choked to death on a fur ball.

Inu the bled to death. Kanna then walked to the Laundromat and absorbed Inu's soul. Inu then took over her body and got some plastic surgery in hopes that he could make Kanna's body look more like his. Unfortunately, the plastic surgeon was really Naraku pretending to be a plastic surgeon. He cut off Inu's face and wore it as a mask.

* * *

Note: the characters' names have been abbreviated because my friend couldn't remember how to spell "Sesshomaru" and was too lazy to write "Inuyasha" every time he wanted to talk about Inuyasha. So there you are, flames are welcome since it's not my work and since I'm a pyro! BURN! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I introduced my friend to Inuyasha. My friend wrote this with his deluded mind. I typed it up. Here it is.

* * *

Naraku was very happy with his new mask and wanted more clothing. He cut off Sesshy's skin and wore it as an over-coat. He thought that he looked absolutely fab! Sadly, as he was leaving the Laundromat, Sesshy's boa/tail got stuck in a washing machine. Naraku was pulled backwards and choked to death.

By now, Kagome had been re-incarnated as Kagomegamou, because in "Inuyasha" everyone's name starts with a "K". Well, Kagomegamou decided that she wanted to see Inuyasha, so she fell down a well and went to visit him. Since she had gone into the past, Inu was still alive and pinned to a tree.

Kagomegamou removed the arrow and instantly fell in love with Inu. They got married and had a kid named Boat-face. Unfortunately, Shippo and Boat-face were constantly rivaling for Inu's affection. One day, in a state of complete anger, Shippo stole Inu's sword and stabbed Boat-boy when he was sleeping.

As you can imagine, Inu and Kagomegamou were not happy that their son had just been killed. They grabbed Shippo can hung him from the ceiling. Then they would cut off parts of his face and arms whenever he talked. Eventually, Shippo's skin was so deformed that when the blood rushed to his head, his face turned red, and ha exploded. His arm flew into Inu's mouth and Inu choked to death. Kagomegamou was so sad that she used he hands to tear through her skin and rip her own heart our.

Meanwhile, Miroku was eating stuff with his deformed hand. Unfortunately, he had recently gotten a job as a substitute teacher. He had to join in the pledge of allegiance, but when he put his hand to his heart he sucked his skin off his chest and tore his own heart out. The kids in his class ate his limbs and taped his head to the wall.

* * *

I'd like to thank my good friend Nick for letting me put his stories up. There may be more, but you'll just have to wait to find out. (sarcastic)I can tell you're excited. Oh, and flames are WELCOME! Fire good, marshmallows need to be roasted! BURN! 


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Sango and Kirara were going for a walk in the park. Suddenly, Kirara was struck by lightening. Sango went to pick her up, and was struck by lightning also. The people around them thought it was strange that they were struck by lightening when there wasn't even a storm, but they shrugged it off and continued on with their lives. Sadly, by now many of the InuYasha characters were dead. Myoga had been traveling the land, and had noticed that none of them were alive. He knew he had to do something, so he went to Link's house. (Go Zelda!) He knocked on the door, and Link opened up. Unfortunately, He crushed Myoga to death when he did so. Suddenly, Link knew what he had to do. "I must defend the world!" He said to himself. But then, I am very sad to say (As Link is the best) he was hit by a passing steamroller. By now, Kagomegamou had been reincarnated as Kikomegamou. She went up to Kohaku, who was no longer possessed, and said, "Kohaku, will you marry me?" Kohaku said "Eww, no!" and beat Kikomegamou to death with a flaming toothpick. Kohaku, seeing that he was one of the last Inu characters alive, cut his heart out and ate it, then cut it out again, then ate it again, until he finally died of blood loss. Oh well.  
Sadly, the remaining Inu characters were thrust into the void, and writhed in torment as they bathed in their own blood.

* * *

Flames welcome! I need some matches to burn my insence, but i can't find any!

"Tell them I'd love some comments about my work, and to give me their souls." - Nick


End file.
